1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray photographing apparatus and a collimator, and more particularly, to an X-ray photographing apparatus and a collimator that use an image of visible rays irradiated from a projector for overlapping an X-ray irradiation field and a light irradiation field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, demand for devices for photographing a target object by using an X-ray is rapidly increasing as medical care is improved based on rapid industrial growth, and thus demand for medical X-ray photographing apparatuses is increasing day by day.
A medical X-ray photographing apparatus is an apparatus for photographing the interior of a human body by irradiating an X-ray with excellent penetrability to a region of the human body. X-rays are a type of radioactive waves, and tissues may be damaged and various illnesses caused from extended exposure to radioactive waves.
To prevent such illnesses, an X-ray photographing apparatus includes an X-ray irradiation range controlling device for minimizing side effects based on X-ray exposure of a patient.
Most medical X-ray photographing apparatuses use collimators, and such a collimator includes an aperture in a vertical direction to adjust a vertical or horizontal range of an X-ray, thereby suitably adjusting an area of irradiation of an X-ray.
For example, in some photographing methods, it is necessary to manually or automatically adjust an area of irradiation of a collimator to restrict an area of irradiation of an X-ray to a particular area, and it is necessary to confirm location of the area based on light from a collimator. The above-stated operations are necessary for a precise photographing operation. However, it may be inconvenient for a user due to a long period of time taken for a photographing operation and multiple operations.